My Love
by inuandkags4evs
Summary: Inuyasha's ready to propose so he does something special at his concert. not one of my best work but i think it's pretty good. modern time.


**Okay, I did not forget about "Getting Used to the Good Life" I just thought of this story and had to write it down. Seriously I thought of it around 10:30 pm and didn't finish writing it until midnight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters**

The crowd was going crazy. Everyone was exited to hear more of Inuyasha, lead singer of the band Demonic (A/N: creative huh?), since the concert was almost over. He flashed the crowd his signature smirk, showing his elongated fangs. His golden eyes shone brightly as the spotlight came on him.

"Okay everyone this concert is almost over but there's one more song that we will sing without our regular instruments. It's not something I would usually sing but this is for a special occasion. At this point I would like Kagome, my girlfriend of three years to come out from backstage" he said the last part with a megawatt smile as a 20 year old woman with waist length black hair and midnight blue eyes came out. Her pale skin seemed to glow under the intensity of the lights. She gave a small wave to the crowd and they got louder. She quickly walked to her 21 year old boyfriend and lowered the hand holding the microphone

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked utterly confused. He chuckled

"You'll see," he said, "Can we get a chair in the center?" he requested. Immediately a man in black brought a chair. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the chair. After she sat down he resumed speaking

"Although we are your favorite band, and me your favorite singer, I know you really like Justin Timberlake so I'm gonna sing one of his songs along with Miroku our bass player and Koga our drummer. Got anything to say?" She was shocked but managed to speak.

"What brought this on?" she mumbled into the microphone. He chuckled again causing girls to go into another round of cheers.

"You'll see" he repeated. The music started playing and Kagome smiled wider when she recognized her favorite song from Justin. The guys went behind Inuyasha while he got closer to her, looked her in the eyes and started singing

_**Inuyasha**_/ guys/ _**Inuyasha+guys**_

_**If I wrote you a symphony**_**,  
><strong>_**Just to say how much you mean to me**_ (what would you do?)  
><em><strong>If I told you you were beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you date me on the regular<strong>_ (tell me, would you?)  
><em><strong>Well, baby I've been around the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I ain't seen myself another girl<strong>_ (like you)  
><em><strong>This ring here represents my heart<strong>__  
><em>_**But there's just one thing I need from you**_ (say "I do")  
>Inuyasha pulled a ring out of his pocket and gave it to Kagome who just stared at it with her mouth open. The crowed "awwed" at the gesture and kagome's eyes got even wider when he opened it<br>_[Chorus:]_  
><em><span><strong>Yeah, because<br>I can see us holding hands  
>Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand<br>I can see us on the countryside  
>Sitting on the grass, laying side by side<br>You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
>Girl, you amaze me<br>Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
>See, all I want you to do is be my love<br>**_(So don't give away) _**My love**__  
><em>(So don't give away) _**My love**_**  
><strong>(So don't give away) _**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**_

Kagome remembered Kikyo, some chick who thought she could win over Inuyasha but she wasn't even close.   
>(So don't give away)<span> _**My love**_  
><span>(So don't give away)<span> _**My love**_  
><span>(So don't give away)<span> _**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**_

_**Ooooh, girl  
>My love<br>My love  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Now, if I wrote you a love note<br>And made you smile with every word I wrote**_ (what would you do?)  
><em><strong>Would that make you want to change your scene<br>And wanna be the one on my team**_ (tell me, would you?)

Inuyasha started circling her chair but he made sure to look at her face the entire time.  
><em><strong>See, what's the point of waiting anymore?<br>Cause girl I've never been more sure**_ (that baby, it's you)  
><em><strong>This ring here represents my heart<br>And everything that you've been waiting for**_ (just say "I do")  
>Inuyasha pointed to the ring then to his heart and Kagome giggled.<br>_[Chorus:]_  
><em><span><strong>Yeah, because<br>I can see us holding hands  
>Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand<br>I can see us on the countryside  
>Sitting on the grass, laying side by side<br>You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
>Girl, you amaze me<br>Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
>See, all I want you to do is be my love<strong>_**  
><strong>(So don't give away) _**My love**_  
><span>(So don't give away)<span> _**My love**_  
><span>(So don't give away)<span> _**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**__  
><em>(So don't give away) _**My love**__  
><em>(So don't give away) _**My love**_  
><span>(So don't give away)<span> _**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**__  
><em>  
><em><strong>Ooooh, girl<br>My love  
>My love<strong>__  
><em>Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the chair and hugged her while Jay-Z's part was playing. She laughed when he twirled her around. Before the next chorus began he gave her a long kiss. When he pulled away he sang without the guys.  
><em>[Chorus:]<em>  
><em><strong>I can see us holding hands<br>Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
>I can see us on the countryside<br>Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
>You could be my baby, let me make you my lady<br>Girl, you amaze me  
>Ain't gotta do nothing crazy<br>See, all I want you to do is be my love**_  
><span>(Love)<span> _**My love**_  
><span>(Love)<span> _**My love**_  
><span>(Love)<span> _**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**_  
><span>(Love)<span> _**My love**_  
><span>(Love)<span> _**My love**_  
><span>(Love)<span> _**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**Ooooh, girl  
>My love<br>My love**_

When the music was over he took the ring out of its box. It was just a simple gold band with a medium sized diamond but Kagome loved it. He got on one knee and looked at Kagome's tear filled eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" he asked with pleading eyes. The crowed exploded in another round of "Aww"s. Kagome nodded before whispering "Yes". Inuyasha had a wide smile on his face as he stood up and put the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his nack and he put his arms around her waist and they shared a passionate kiss as the crowed got so loud that Miroku and Koga had to cover their ears. Kagome twirled a strand of Inuyasha's silver hair between her fingers and giggled,

"why didn't anyone do Jay-Z's part?" she asked into the microphone. Inuyasha and the guys shared weary looks until Koga spoke up

"'cause rap is where we draw the line, we're a _rock_ band not a _boy_ band" Kagome laughed and Inuyasha led her off the stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming and we hoped you like our ending surprise" Miroku said to the crowd with a smile on his face before he too got off stage.


End file.
